Three-dimensional imagery may be achieved by presenting content that is resolved into separate images by a viewer's left and right eyes. When the two separate images are received simultaneously, the viewer perceives a three-dimensional image by fusing the images received by the left and right eyes and using parallax to achieve depth perception.
It is desirable to provide three-dimensional video using televisions and other display technologies conventionally used to present two-dimensional images and/or video due to the ubiquity of such displays. One technique used to present 3-D imagery on a 2-D display involves the use of tinted glasses configured such that each of the viewer's eyes sees a differently tinted (or filtered) image. Another technique involves the use of glasses with differently polarized lenses. Each of these techniques, however, requires the use of specialized glasses or other filters to capture the content being displayed. If the appropriate eyeglass or other filters are not readily available, then each of these techniques is of limited usefulness. Yet another technique involves the use of glasses including liquid crystal displays (LCDs) that function like shutters to alternate which eye receives an image being presented on the display. The LCDs require electronics and power to operate which increases the size and cost of these headsets.